


The Sisterhood of Seven

by MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Black Hood (Riverdale), Babies, Beggie is alive in my heart and soul, F/M, FUCK RAS IM CHANGING YOUR SHIT, Female Friendship, Gen, Josie and The Pussycats ARE STILL TOGETHER, Protective Archie Andrews, Soft Reggie Mantle, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Teenagers Being Actual Teenagers, Time To Do Right By This Dumpster Fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin/pseuds/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin
Summary: What would have happened if Betty and Reggie hooked up after Betty and Jughead broke up in Season 2? What if with that hook up came an unplanned pregnancy and some new friendships?-------When Betty got out, all six of the girls standing there as Veronica and Josie shot Betty worried glances her way. It was there with a single nod, that the secret became shared in this group. Toni, Melody, and Valerie all promised on not breathing the secret. Veronica helped her up and she tried to be strong, to face any words that would prick her skin like needles. Ready to do damage to her. Instead, what Betty found that day was a sisterhood that would change her.A sisterhood of seven.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Josie McCoy, Betty Cooper & Toni Topaz, Betty Cooper & Veronica Lodge & Josie McCoy & Toni Topaz, Betty Cooper & Veronica Lodge & Josie McCoy & Toni Topaz & Melody Valentine & Valerie Brown, Betty Cooper/Reggie Mantle, Betty Copper & Veronica Lodge & Josie McCoy, Valerie Brown & Josie McCoy & Toni Topaz & Melody Valentine, Veronica Lodge/Toni Topaz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Betty's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> So it has been a while since I've written a Riverdale fic and this plot bunny was just in and out until I finally decided to write it down. More Reggie x Betty? Hell, YES! Note, that this will be my first time taking a stab at the Veronica/Toni relationship so this will be fun!
> 
> This fic takes place in season two... ah season two, you remember that? When we thought it was a dumpster fire back then? hahahaha, good times... 
> 
> Also, I changed Dagwood's name because... Dagwood is a weird name and I pity that fictional kid.

After her breakup with Jughead, she thought she wouldn't jump in the deep end of relationships. That's what she thought until she was making-out with Reggie Mantel at his party. The music blasted down below up in his room, she was desperately taking his shirt off. 

She thought she was doing better. Going to therapy and working on her relationship with her mother. Nothing could stop Betty Cooper that was until she started feeling sick a month later. Throwing up in the morning or in the afternoon. Her mom thought it was a bug and so did she until she realized a month and half that she hadn't gotten her period. 

"Betty?" Veronica knocked on the bathroom door in the girls' restroom once more. Outside, Riverdale high was just oblivious to Betty's panic. They were busy dealing with the fact that Southside High was in their school now. "Betty, _let me in_."

If she did not let her in, Veronica was about to bust the door open with her heel. Behind her, Josie decided to help. "Betty, if your sick I can give you homework for-"

"I'm pregnant," Betty's voice was quiet and squeaky as if she was going to cry and was on the tipping point of doing so. She repeated herself as a whisper but both girls could hear it. "I'm pregnant." Veronica and Josie stood there but pushed their shock away to help their friend. Betty opened the bathroom stall door and Veronica helped her up. Betty's eyes were rimmed red as if she had been crying way before Veronica found her here. 

"Do you know who the father is?" Josie asked delicately. Betty nodded but said nothing. "Is it Jughead?"

Betty shook her head and Veronica had to wrack her brain. Archie? Maybe... who else could it be? 

"It's Reggie's," Betty finally said. "Reggie Mantle is the father of..."

"-Of your kid. Holy shit!" Veronica said, eyes wide looking at her best friend. Josie, who equally shocked but calm, smacked Veronica's arm to keep her quiet and not freak out Betty even more. "Have you told him? Have you told anyone about this Bets?"

Betty shook her head, as tears came down her cheeks again. Veronica and Josie wrapped their arms around her in a group hug. "It's going to be okay Betty," Josie said to the blonde girl. "We aren't leaving your side. When your ready, you tell Reggie. If he's an ass, we can beat him up later."

Veronica agreed. "Are you sure? Have you taken any tests?"

Again Betty shook her head telling her friends that her period was late and that she had started to gain a bit of weight. Veronica said that they would need to see a test just to make sure. 

"So let's ditch," Veronica said. "We'll go buy a test and head to my apartment, I'm sure my mom or dad isn't there so we're in the clear."

So they went, Josie, driving them to the drug store, Veronica buying two pregnancy tests and winding up at her apartment. What she did not know was that her parents were there. When the three girls walked into the threshold of the Lodges apartment, they were found by Hiram and Hermione. They were dressed casually in sweats and t-shirts, glasses perched on their noses as they looked over bank statements and other stuff. They seemed surprised considering all three of those girls were supposed to be in school at this very moment. 

"Mija, what a surprise. I didn't expect you to be home this early?" Hiram asked with a raised eyebrow as any dad could that knew when his kid was ditching school. He could see Betty looking pale and Veronica standing a bit protectively over the youngest Cooper girl. "Is everything okay? Did something happen?"

Veronica, Josie, and Betty all seemed to pass a quiet message between each other. Hiram sat looking confused while Hermione looked concerned. 

"Betty might be..." Veronica began before hesitating. "She might be pregnant and we ditched to have her take a test, just to see. She needed our help and I won't apologize."

Hiram looked over at his wife who seemed to get some sense of Deja Vu looking at those three girls. "Okay," Hermione said. "Okay, I'll make some tea. Betty, it is going to take a while for the tests to show but you will need to drink fluids to see." 

A few teas later, Betty came out of Veronica's bathroom looking paler. She held the test and Veronica took it from her friend. On it, was positive with the two stripes.

She was pregnant, Betty Copper was pregnant. 

* * *

Betty was not thinking clearly when, after telling her mom and dad, she took all her clothing in a duffle bag and went straight to Pops. She had texted Veronica and Josie about the fight, telling them if she could stay with any of them. Immediately, Veronica answered letting her know that she was going to stay with her and that her dad was driving there to pick her up immediately. 

When Mr. Lodge and Veronica showed up, Betty looked at herself in the reflection of the bathroom in the restaurant before leaving with Veronica. When she arrived in the Penbrooke, Veronica ushered her to her own room. No calls from her dad but there were a couple from her mom, her voiceful of worry, and tears in the voicemails she left Betty. She did not call back. She was scared of what Alice would say. Would she back her father's mad decision? She did not know. 

Mrs. Lodge told Betty that if she felt sick to just have the office call her and she would be more than happy to pick her up from school. Betty thanked her while she ate her breakfast. Her stomach swirled around. 

Veronica looked at her with sympathy. "Morning sickness?"

Betty nodded. She wanted to go to school and she would not miss her education and be another percentage... oh god what if she was? She tried not to panic anymore as she tried to eat some more toast. Hermione left to the kitchen and just as Betty and Veronica were about to leave as Josie was here, Hermione came out of the kitchen with an insulated lavender cup. 

"It has tea," Hermione explained to Betty. "It should help with nausea. It isn't chamomille but it should do the work."

"Thank you, Mrs. Lodge," She said softly with a smile. If she stared anymore, Betty would burst into tears. 

The school day began as usual but there was an air of tension as Veronica and Josie were at her side like some guards. All-day she did as any good student did, study while ignoring the fact that she was carrying a child. She took a swig of the tea, as Josie and Veronica gossiped about the cute Southside boys. Betty, on the other hand, thought of a cute Riverdale boy with dark black hair that had a loud laugh and held her that night at the party. How long has it been since the party, Betty wondered. It had been at least a month almost two, now she knew. It would become clearer after a few more months and that scared the shit out of her.

"Betty? You with us?" Josie's voice floated into her ears now. Betty blinked realizing Josie asked her a question while at their lockers ready for lunch. They were to meet with Ronnie in the student room for lunch to discuss the drama with Betty's parents. She nodded and both girls walked away from the lockers. 

"Finally!" Veronica said from where she sat. Next to her was a pink-haired girl with leather motorcycle boots. A Southsider sitting with a Lodge, Betty mused. Wonder what she's doing here with us? "Ladies, I'd like you to meet Toni Topaz. Toni, this is Betty Cooper and Josie McCoy."

Toni gave a wave not saying anything but looking at them with a bit of curiosity. Betty and Josie gave polite hellos as they sat down. Betty dug into her lunch that she had made not trusting the cafeteria food with her sensitive stomach. She wrinkled her nose at the cheese flavored Cheetos. She offered it to Toni as well as half of her sandwich, the latter who looked at her with surprise. Toni thanked her and opened the bag as Betty ate her half of a sandwich that she had made in the Lodges apartment. They chatted about the day, asked Toni about her adjustment and classes. She was surprised that Toni was in the advanced English class with Betty but not opposed to helping the Southsider get to know the school. All three girls seemed to take Toni Topaz under their wings that day and by the end of the day Betty realizes that she has gained a new friend.

* * *

All four girls are the semi talk of the school for days as they are seen without the other. Cheryl Blossom calls them the _Downgraded Heathers_. Toni quips to Cheryl's face that, "Does that mean you're the reboot Heathers? Very bad and cringy?"

Josie, Betty, and Veronica burst out laughing as Cheryl, red in the face at being outwitted, walked away with her two toadies. Toni grinned and Josie high-fived her. 

"You are a badass Toni Topaz!" Josie cheered. "A badass!" Toni bowed dramatically making the other girls laugh when Josie's bandmates, Valentine and Melody came upon the four girls laughing to tears in the hallway. Josie introduced Toni to her bandmates just as a wave of nausea hit Betty making her dash to the bathroom. The other girls followed and that was how a group of four grew into a sisterhood of seven. As they entered the bathroom, Betty was already in one of the stalls throwing up.

When Betty got out, all six of the girls standing there as Veronica and Josie shot Betty worried glances her way. It was there with a single nod, that the secret became shared in this group. Toni, Melody, and Valerie all promised on not breathing the secret. Veronica helped her up and she tried to be strong, to face any words that would prick her skin like needles. Ready to do damage to her. Instead, what Betty found that day was a sisterhood that would change her.

A sisterhood of seven.


	2. The Girls Are Alright In Riverdale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty tells Reggie, how will he handle it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!! Sorry for the late update. Enjoy!

"Betty?"

Her mom's voice almost made Betty trip over her two feet. 

Betty, all through the week was trying to make herself normal as possible. Even with the throw-up and nausea, she kept going with her life. Veronica called her stubborn and Betty knew it was correct. By the time Friday rolled around, Betty had come to terms about her pregnancy. Still, it would be a horrible shake-up if everyone knew and she tried to be normal as possible whenever in class or at school. She still lived with the Lodges for about another two weeks, still terrified that her father would show up with nuns to take her away like what happened to Polly. Mr. and Mrs. Lodge had to calm her anxieties over that.

"We know your mother better than your father," Hermione told her. "She wouldn't allow this to happen again, Betty."

Still, there was that sense of her looking over her shoulder to make sure there aren't any nuns ready to jump her. 

Her new friendship with Josie, Valerie, Melody, and Toni was new like some sort of blossoming flower. Betty did not want to destroy it. She wanted to cherish it. Veronica and Betty met with Toni by her locker and then spend a few minutes before their first class chatting with the other girls near her locker. They talked about mundane things like what stupid thing will Cherly say today or "What did you get for that question for Algebra?" or "What shows are you watching?"

They did not utter Betty's secret. They would talk about it after school, all six of them holed up in Veronica's large bedroom talking about Betty's doctor's appointment that she had made. Sooner or later, she knew her mom would find out. It would be soon. 

On the day of her appointment, Alice Cooper stood outside the doors of the front of Riverdale High. When Betty saw her, she almost tripped before Toni pulled her upright. Veronica, Josie, Melody, and Valerie would be staying after school working for the band. Ronnie had decided to help the pussycats by being their manager or "Chic Manager" as Veronica put it. Betty had decided to go alone but Toni wanted to come for moral support. Now, she stood there as mother and daughter had some sort of standoff. 

Alice Cooper walked slowly as if she was trying to bet a wild cat that would lash out. Betty looked around as her fellow students walked to their cars or buses. 

"Is he here?" Betty asked warily. Alice shook her head.

"No, I-I kicked him out. I had FP and Fred help me change the locks to the house. Betty.. please. Hermione has told me about the appointment. I thought I could take you there, your father won't be there nor does he know. He's not going to harm you, Betty, I won't let him." The strength in Alice's voice made Betty's eyes well up. She felt Toni's hand squeeze her arm for support. Her mom wanted to be there, she wanted to help. She wants to change. Betty nodded her head and Alice looked flooded with relief. She took them to her car where to Betty and Toni's surprise, sitting in the passenger seat was FP. He gave them a grin when they entered the back seat. Alice, after getting into the driver seat explained, "FP has been staying with me... he thinks I need some sort of bodyguard."

Toni exchanged a look with Betty that featured her eyebrows waggling and Betty all but rolled her eyes at her serpent friend.

The doctor's appointment was tense. The four came in as Betty could not let go of Toni's hand. So here the four of them were, FP jiggling his leg in the red chair as the doctor told Betty that she was beyond to get an abortion. It meant that she would keep the baby. Something inside of her, something fierce wanted to keep her baby. She was not going to give it up, she would raise her baby as best as she could. When her doctor told her that she was almost two months pregnant, she almost told her she was wrong until she realized that the party was two and a half months ago. She had been pregnant for two and a half months and did not have a clue about it until now. She felt like an idiot.

Alice drove them to Pembrooke where Betty got her stuff. Hermione and Hiram told her that she was always welcomed here. Hiram took Alice aside while Betty and Toni went to gather her stuff, that he knew a good divorce lawyer from New York that could help. 

"If anything happens," Hiram told Alice. "If he tries to do something, you come here. We'll keep you safe here."

"Thank you. God, that's the third time someone told me this. First FP, then Fred and now you. I'll keep that in mind Hiram. Thank you."

Home felt, well like home. Betty touched her mattress and duvet. She loved being with the Lodges but nothing beat your own bed. Toni looked around her room with a hint of envy, she knew that Toni did not have the best upbringing. _We do have a guest room now and Mom is turning the other guest room into a nursery._

"Toni? Do you want to stay with us?" The words left Betty's mouth. Toni seemed shocked at the offer. She started to say no but Betty stopped her. Taking her friend's hand, she marched down the stairs to the kitchen where FP and her mom were. Looking between her mom and FP, Betty made her offer. "Can Toni stay with us? Polly's room isn't going to be used and for Toni, it would be easier for her to get to school quicker."

She was going to fight for this. She knew Toni got to school way early and if she stayed at her house, it would make commuting easier. FP looked between both girls before glancing at Alice. Betty held Toni's hand for support. 

"Alright," Alice said somewhat softly. "But, Toni, if she is going to live here. If, because it's her choice Elizabeth, she's going to do the same chores as you do. Picking up after herself and-"

"Yes," Toni said nodding her head. Her pink curly hair moved rapidly with every head nod. "Yes, I-I can't thank you enough, Mrs. Cooper. I won't be a burden-"

"You aren't one," Betty said. "You are part of our family. Plus, if anyone can relate to being a serpent living in the Northside it's my mom." FP snorted at the joke while Alice merely rolled her eyes. Toni merely smiled, her eyes sparkling. Betty ran to her mom and flung her arms around her. "Come one! Let's get you settled in!"

The next day, Toni and Betty walked to school. This surprised both sides and their new-found group of friends as they waited by Betty's locker in the morning. 

"So your mom agreed to Toni living with you guys?" Melody asked. Toni nodded still in shock over the past twenty-four hours like Betty. She was officially pregnant and she had a new housemate. 

"Pretty much," Betty said as she closed her locker door. "I think it's great!"

"Okay, back to the-" Josie was about to say pregnancy when Reggie walked around the corner and suddenly came up to the group. His eyes solely on Betty Cooper. Betty herself was trying not to freak out a bit when Reggie stopped right in front of their group, his eyes only on Betty as if she was the only one in the hallway. 

"Hey Bets," He said with a smile on his face. "I was wondering if you were busy this Friday?"

Betty's eyes widened at the implications of what he was going to ask. Maybe she was jumping to conclusions, maybe she was? She stood there not responding to his question making Reggie feel a bit nervous. 

Thankfully, Veronica stepped in with the answer. 

"She'll be there, Reggie," Ronnie answered smoothly. "You'll pick her up at seven at her home. She'll see you there, ready to dazzle you!"

"Great," Reggie answered a bemused smile on his face but his eyes twinkled with joy at the prospect of going on a date with Betty. Betty felt a bit faint at what Ronnie just did. "I'll see you later, then. Ladies." He said acknowledging the group of girls with Betty. He gave her a wink and turned and walked away. 

Betty blinked twice before rounding on Veronica. "What the hell, V!"

"What? You have to tell him sooner or later? Why not over a romantic date?"

"It is not a date," Betty tried to argue but all of her friends all. "It isn't. It will probably end up so bad once I tell him..." She held back tears. 

Veronica swore that if Reggie did something asshole-like, she would murder him and Toni said that she would help bury the body which made Betty chuckle. 

* * *

The second month was worse because she could see a bit of weight on herself. She hid it very well with some baggy clothes, not too baggy but enough to hide it. She and Reggie were still good, the other girls felt like Betty had to tell him. He was the father after all. 

So here she was at Pop's on a date with Reggie Mantel.

Her mother was like a guard dog when Reggie came by, trying to sniff him out. Betty was glad that she did not tell her mom about Reggie being the father or Alice would have been so much worse. She said her goodbyes to Toni and Alice. She saw the way Toni gave her a thumbs up when her mom closed the door and Betty threw her a weak smile as Reggie led her to his car. The ride to Pop's was filled with silence. She did not know what to say or how to begin to drop the bomb on him. All the worse case scenarios were running in her head as they came up to Pop's and as he opened the door for her and they sat down and began to order. 

She picked at her french fries, barely touching her strawberry milkshake when Reggie asked, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," She said with a smile on her face. "I just have something to tell you."

"Oh?" Reggie said sounding curious. "What is it? You look kind of pale Bets, is everything okay?"

No...Yes... I don't know!

"Reggie..." She said taking a deep breath. "Reggie... I'm pregnant." There she said it to him, whispered it so no one could overhear them as if they just transferred a secret code for the FBI. Reggie blinked twice, no sound out of his mouth, and the silence was agony for Betty. 

_He isn't going to be supportive._

_I'll raise the baby on my own, I'm independent. I don't need Reggie!_

_I'll be fine. I have my mom and an amazing friend group now._

_I don't need-_

"Really?" He sounded surprised and a bit awe. "Y-your pregnant? How long? Oh, god I'm sorry! I just realized-holy shit. Holy shit!"

"Reggie!" Betty said shaking his arm to get him to calm down as she waved Pop for the check. Better to panic outside than to spill everything here in public. Once they got the check and paid for it, taking their leftovers in a box the couple got out of the diner and into the safety of the car. "Reggie? Talk to me."

"I have to tell my mom," Reggie said, not moving to start the car. "I'm going to step up, I can work for Pop or start going to the meetings for my dad's company. Maybe intern for Mr. Lodge, he could help me and I could save up for us and the baby."

"Reggie-"

"What I am trying to say here Bets is that you don't have to go through this alone. I want to help and be a better father for our... for our kid."

Betty could feel the tears start and they began to roll down her cheeks as she blinked. She let out a sob and smiled at him. "Thank you." She launched herself at him, hugging him tightly. He hugged right back and kissed her wet cheek. 


End file.
